


I want cha back

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [8]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Amsterdam, Bank Robbery, Breaking and Entering, Fights, Gen, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Carmen gets the call that a robbery is happening in Amsterdam will she and team red be able to stop it? Will they gain some new friends along the way? Or will they all meet a tragic fate?
Series: Movie's are life series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453





	I want cha back

**Author's Note:**

> I ment to mention this a couple fics ago but when mime bomb has and asterisk after this dialogue it means zack had to translate.

We open on a bright and sunny saturday in the hq of the team red crew. It's right after breakfast and they decided to turn to the radio for a bit, and a happy little song came on. 

[Everybody talks by neon trees]  
"Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction" Carmen is sitting at the table.  
"Hey baby what you got to say  
All you're giving me is fiction" Ivy sits on the other side of the table. 

"I'm a sorry sucker  
And this happens all the time" Zack is leaning on the door frame.  
"I find out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks" Mime bomb is putting the last of the dishes in the dish rack. 

"It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her" Carmen gets up pulling ivy with her.  
"And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chit-chat" Zack walks farther into the kitchen.  
"Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
When everybody talks back" Dash dances around the room. 

"Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription" Mime bomb walks over and leaning on ivy.  
"Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching" Ivy throws her arm over his shoulder. 

"Oh my, my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much" Dash takes zack by the hands and dancing around with him. 

"It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt" Carmen let's go of ivy and is just dancing around the room.  
"I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
When everybody talks back" Zack looks at dash very passionately. 

"Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words  
Got in the way" Dash lifts his arms to the sky. 

[They all dance around the room] 

"Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?" Carmen leans over the table and puts a hand on mime bombs face. 

"It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt" Mime bomb grabs carmen by the arms and they continue to dance around  
"I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
When everybody talks back" Ivy accidental bumps into the table and wakes up shadowsan. 

"Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back" Everyone as they all dance around. 

"It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back" Shadowsan is sitting at the table and signals for mime bomb to get him some tea. 

"A yo carmen." Said Player from one of the many speakers in the house.  
"Sup player." Said Carmen.  
"We got vile action in amsterdam."  
"Amsterdam weed capital of europe, ouch!" Said Zack as shadowsan slapped him upside the head.  
"What we working with player, what kind if caper?" Asked Carmen.  
"It looks like the Ing bank which was established in 1927, ing bank is a subsidiary of ing groep nv and is headquartered in amsterdam. The bank provides banking services in the netherlands, the rest of europe, north america, latin america, asia, and australia. It primarily serves individuals, small and medium-sized enterprises, and financial institutions. It has a net profit of $5,025 million."  
"Ok, ok who do you think we dealin with?"  
"No clue, but if I had to guess I'd say tigress, el topo, and le chevre sense it seems vile never has any over operatives."  
"Fuck I do not feel like dealing with them."  
"When do you ever?" 

Carmen thinks back to some of the mischief her and the old gang got up to back at the academy. The memories of all the mischief and training, how they help her get more comfortable around actual people and not just vile soldiers. Suddenly memories of the betrayal she felt as sheena and graham walked away when she learned she was being held back a year.  
Carmens snapped out of her thoughts when mime bomb puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"Bitchs are lucky I still care about them or else I would have shoved my gun up there ass long time ago."  
"Yeah, yeah save it for the battle field. The five of you ship out at four o'clock."  
"You know dash is with us now right?"  
"Pff, sucks to suck."  
"That's ok I'll just stay here and watch the pig." Said Dash as they all look over to the pig whose calmly eating it's food on the floor.  
The pig thought calm now has had the track record of every time mime bomb has left it's flipped it's fucking shit. Right now the main concern for dash is the moment it notices it's favorite person is gone, it's going to lose it's little mind.  
They pack there bags, put fresh batteries in the boom box and roll out. It takes them a couple hours to get to amsterdam so while there on the plan zack takes out his mp3 to cassette converter plugs it into his I pod and starts to make a new battle mixtape 

"Hey carmen so for the beginning what do you think about." 

X Gon' Give It To Ya by DMX  
Where The Hood At by DMX  
Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit  
Hungry by by Rob Bailey & The Hustle Standards  
Hot Dog by Limp Bizkit  
Carrollton by $uicideBoy$  
Abolish Government/Silent Majority by T.S.O.L  
Rap God by Eminem  
Killing In The Name by Rage Against The Machine 

"Not bad." 

They land in Amsterdam at six o'clock the next day then take a cab to a local coffee shop and make contact with player. They try to look as normal as possible but that's kinda hard when shadowsans still in hakama, mime bomb is a mime, and carmen was already in her bright red trench coat. Honestly the only people who looked normal where zack and ivy but it was that normality that made them stand out. 

"So player you got anything on the mission?" Asked Carmen as she pulls out the com.  
"Yeah, apparently this is all happening at ten o'clock, there's, a vault somewhere, and I am now ninety five percent sure tigress, le chevre, and el topo are going to be doing the heist."  
"So now we need a plan."  
"Yeah you do that." 

Player disconnects the call and they begin the planning phase. 

"Ok so there doing this under the cover of night, zack I want you to drive and then stay in the car incase we need a fast get away but be prepared to run in if the situation arises, ivy I want you by my side keeping them off my back while me and shadowsan make a dash for the vault."  
"What about me?" Asked Mime bomb.*  
"You find us a hotel."  
"I mean can't he like help break into the vault or something?" Asked Zack.  
"Eh, he's more stealthy than we need, where trying to make a show of this." 

Mime bomb looks sad for a moment before carmen pipes back up again. 

"Oh I have an idea how about you go pick us up some alcohol then message us when you find a hotel and will do the important stuff." 

Mime bomb stares at carmen dead eyed before getting up and walking away. He walks down the street deep in thought, he doesn't hate carmen but he does wish she wouldn't have him be there gopher. He turns a corner and steals some pore kids skateboard and begins to skate down the street with no thoughts for padestrens. 

Storming through the party like my name was El Niño  
When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid, and no one knew me by name  
Trashed my own house party, 'cause nobody came 

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, never showing up when we had to  
Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearing "act your age" 

He gets lost in the thoughts of his life back in chicago and how it led to vile. 

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity and back down 

Because you don't know us at all, we laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small?  
Heavy metal and mullets, it's how we were raised  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised 

'Cause we like having fun at other people's expense and  
Cutting people down is just a minor offense then  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn 

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity and back down 

He stops at a little convenient store and walks in, he shoplifts some candies and then steals a womans wallet when she's not looking. He goes over to slushie machine and pores himself a blue one and then pays for it with the stolen money. He dumps the wallet outside and gets back on the board. 

Don't count on me to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing  
Don't count on me, 'cause I'm not listening 

Well I'm a no-goodnick lower middle class brat (Back-packed!)  
And I don't give a shit about nothing  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing  
Then if the egg don't stain, you'll be ringing off the hook  
You're on the hit list, wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion 

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity and back down. 

Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society  
Waste my time again  
Victim of your conformity and back down 

Eventually he comes across an alt store and decides carmen can wait and goes to do a little shopping. 

It's now nine p.m. and team red are out side watching the bank from the top of another building. It's quiet and dark until they see a little at the bottom of the building flash on and then quickly off. 

"So they've taken the low ground. Player turn off the cameras." Said Carmen. 

Carmen hears a beep and then uses her grappling gun and shoots a hook to the other building a couple floors up from where she saw the lights and then breaks the lock on the window with a hard punch. After she opens the window and gets inside shadowsan ninja lep's over and ivy similarly uses a grappling gun.  
They walk down the hall to the stare case , and carefully walk down the stairs to the floor where they see more light in the hallway. 

"Ok I see some light, remember if it's a vile no face kill them, but if it's one of the three amigos don't." Said Carmen. 

Ivy kicks down the door to reveal a mostly empty hallway, but it's not empty for long as tigress bursts through one of the doors on the side and ready for a fight. 

"The time has come, to fuck your shit up." Said Carmen. 

Tigress runs at carmen claws drawn and carmen runs at tigress looking ready to punch her they pass each other and stop. Tigress has been punched in chest and part of carmen's body suit is shredded. Carmen smiles and laughs because reaching into her coat and pulling out a pair of nunchucks, tigress turns back around and starts running at her but carmen whips the nunchucks at her slamming it into her side. This knocks her into a wall but she quickly gets up and and trys to kick her but carmen blocks with the nunchucks. Tigress goes to do it again but carmen dodges and gives her an elbow to the face instead knocking her into one of the other doors sending out a loud thud. This is when two more doors open and le chevre and el topo jump out and try to get onto carmen's back but this is when shadowsan and ivy jump in. Shadowsan slams into el topo while doing so el topo grabs him trying to hold him there but shadowsan flips him over his back. Before el topo can register what happened shadowsan throws kunai around him makeing him stick to the ground.  
Le chevre goes to defend el topo but ivy jumps in front of him and gives him a quick kick to the gut sending him stumbling backwards. Le chevre reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of brass knuckles and swing at ivy's head, she dodges but not fast enough and he hits her arm putting her off balance. He uses this to his advantage and grabs the arm he didn't hit to hold her and starts hitting her chest aiming for ribs. Ivy doesn't take much of this and let's her self fall bring le chevre face first into a wall and she breaks free from his grip. As he is still off balance ivy uses this to her advantage and grabs his head and slams it into the wall a few more times until he goes unconscious.  
This is just enough time for tigress to get back up and starts swinging at carmen but that doesn't last long as ivy body slams her from the side knocking her to the ground. Shadowsan quickly comes up behind her and starts to tie her up with rope. 

Carmen gets down to tigress level slightly out of reach and begins to ask her some questions. 

"Ok so why are you here?"  
"To kill you."  
"What?"  
"Yeah after you've taken out two of the faculty members viles finally had enough of your shit and sent us to kill you."  
"Ok technically it was dash who took out cleo not us, although he is with us now, hmm. Also why would they send you guys you three are the most incompetent agents they have barely above moose boy and otter man?"  
"They sent us as plan A and plan B is going to go off soon, the buildings going to blow in five minutes!" Yelled El topo.  
"What!" Yelled Carmen.  
"Why would you have kept that!" Yelled Tigress.  
"I didn't it was for when if we succeeded it would take care of the body's or for if we failed and end up like most of the vile people carmen go's up against. Plus it was in the pamphlet!" Yelled El topo  
"Carm what do we do?" Asked Ivy.  
"Ok plan ivy get el topo off the floor shadowsan you pick up tigress I'll get le chevre." 

They each get their respective person and then run out the build. Of course they just run out the front door so an alarm starts to go off and in the distance you can hear police sirens. They run to the car throw tigress in the trunk, shadowsan, ivy, and el topo in the back le chevre on the floor of the back, and carmen in shotgun. This of course wakes up zack who fell asleep while waiting in the driver's seat. 

"What the hell?" Asked Zack.  
"Zack drive." Said Carmen. 

And with that zack floored it with police sirens in the background and soon and explosion. They drive through the night to there hotel which the mime booked for them earlier. Along the way le chevre wakes up and is very confused but has everything explained to him rapid fire after they stop for food. Ones they get into their hotel room they see a classic double room with luxurious furnishings. Situated at the calm back side of the building large single beds and a comfortable sitting area with coffee and tea facilities and a mime laying on the couch.  
Zack goes over to the couch and shows the mime a bag of food, he lifts it out of reach makeing him reach for it ones, twice, before mime bomb just gives up. 

"Really?" Asks Zack as he drops it.  
"So this is where you ran off to." Said Tigress.  
"Freeloader." Said Shadowsan. 

Carmen takes one look at the new outfit then looks at the bags and then the alcohol. 

"You got receipts for that stuff?" 

Mime bomb raises some receipts in to carmen's face. Not to long after they all sit down and talk about what's going to happen. 

"Ok so we just kidnapped you three from vile and blew up a build, what now?" Asked Carmen.  
"Well if le chevre had waken up earlier we would have asked you to drop up off somewhere." Said Tigress.  
"How you where tied up in the trunk?" Asked Ivy.  
"I had my com besides notice how I was out of those ropes where we got to the hotel." Said Tigress.  
"Well besides that I don't think vile is going to be to kind when you return." Said Carmen.  
"Ok what should we do?" Asked El topo.  
"Well right now you're hiding from a multi million dollar company and if they get there hands on you have the possibility of ether torturing you severely or erasing the last two years of your memory give or take." Said Carmen.  
"Ok so what do you want us to do join you?" Asked Le chevre.  
"Yes, we want you to join are crew you have no reason not to." Said Carmen.  
"Why would we, one we hate you, and two fuck you." Said Le chevre.  
"She just listed a hole bunch of reasons, I say we give it a chance." Said El topo.  
"Yeah I mean mime literally ran out on a mission on me to join them. Seriously why did you do that?" Asked Tigress.  
"Hehe, so that's actually a funny story. You see we captured him then I took him out to white castle and then hijinks ensued." Said Zack.  
"Bitch you got me arrest." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Well you punched the cop." Said Zack.  
"I was aiming for you." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Well you got shit aim." Said Zack.  
"Enough." Said Shadowsan.  
"So, what do you say?" Asked Carmen.  
"You people are horrible at conveniencing but I don't see many other options for, expeshily with the rate vile is falling." Said Tigress.  
"I'm with you carmen." Said El topo.  
"Fine whatever." Said Le chevre.  
"Great, in that case." Carmen brings out her com. "Player how soon can we get out of amsterdam, player?"  
"Zzz, woah, fuck off!" Screeched Player.  
"Player how soon can we get out of amsterdam?"  
"As soon as flo rida sucks my dick."  
"So in like and hour?"  
"Yes." 

One delayed plain and fourteen hours later they arrive in san diego. Kinda tired and just read to put this all behind them, well mostly. 

"Carmen why are you so easy about letting some of your sworn enemies into your house?" Asked Tigress. 

Carmen kicks the doors to the house open and waves the speakers to life.  
Open up the champagne, pop!  
It's my house, come on, turn it up 

Hear a knock on the door and the night begins  
'Cause we done this before, so you come on in  
Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been  
Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this 

[End credits] 

Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in 

Welcome to my house  
Baby, take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house 

Morning comes and you know that you wanna stay  
Close the blinds, let's pretend that the time has changed  
Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne  
Let's continue tonight, come on, celebrate (That's how we do) 

Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in 

Welcome to my house  
Baby, take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house 

Welcome to my duck off the crib, the spot, the pad  
But my house is your house if you throwin' it back  
Excuse me if my home's draining the sad  
Soon as these happy faces land you can run with the cash  
Homerun, slam dunk, touchdown pass  
Mi casa es tu casa so it ain't no holding back  
Another shot of vodka, you know what's in my glass  
It's my house, just relax 

Welcome to my house  
Baby, take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house  
It's my house 

[End of credits line]  
"Damn you flo rida!" Screams Player.


End file.
